Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II ist die Fortsetzung zu Dragon Age: Origins entwickelt von dem kanadischen Spielentwickler BioWare. Es wurde für die Playstation 3, den PC und die Xbox 360 am 8. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht."Häufig gestellte Fragen". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. , für den Mac ist es am 12. Januar 2011 erschienen. Chris Priestly Retrieved 01-12-2011 In US-Amerika soll es laut BioWare am 08. März 2011 erscheinen, in Europa am 11. März 2011. Der erste CGI-Trailer, Destiny, wurde am 17. August 2010 veröffentlicht.Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Offizielle Beschreibung Erlebe die großartige Fortsetzung von den Erfindern des Spiels Dragon Age Dragon Age: Origins, dem Spiel des Jahres 2009 und Mass Effect 2. Du kannst der Champion von Kirkwall werden, sammele tödliche Verbündete und erlange Berühmheit. Dein legendärer Aufstieg an die Macht beginnt jetzt - lass die Welt sich für immer verändern. Gameplay Hauptmerkmale * Du spielst den Flüchtling Hawke er kann männlich oder weiblich sein. * Das Spiel umfasst ein Jahrzehnt und deine getroffenen Entscheidungen bestimmen den kompletten Spielverlauf. * Neue Kampftechniken wurden entwickelt für Magier, Schurke, und Krieger. * Eine komplett neues grafisches Erlebnis. * Aktualisierte Grafiken und eine neue Spielperspektive. * Es gibt aber auch Gelegenheit zur Romantik.Kelly, Neon. Interview mit Dr. Greg Zeschuk. "In the house with Dr. Greg Zeschuk". VideoGamer.com. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Rassen In Dragon Age II wird es einen größeren Unterschied zwischen den Rassen geben. Elfen, Zwerge und Qunari wurden überarbeitet oder sogar komplett neu entworfen.Cork, Jeff. "Ein Blick auf die Entwicklung von qunari". Game Informer. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Übertragen von Spielständen Dragon Age II erlaubt es den Spielern die Spielstände vom Vorgänger Dragon Age: Origins zu importieren. Während du also einen anderen Charakter in Dragon Age II spielst, werden die früheren Entscheidungen deines alten Charakters aus Dragon Age: Origins deine Welt komplett verändern. Plunkett, Luke. "Dragon Age 2 Following In Mass Effect's Footsteps". 2010-07-12. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Die Entscheidungen der Charaktere aus Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, The Golems of Amgarrak, und Witch Hunt können auch importiert werden, die einzelnen Charaktere jedoch können nicht übernommen werden. Bei Spielbeginn wird der Spieler dazu aufgefordert eine von drei Möglichkeiten aus dem ersten Spiel zu übernehmen, sollte kein Speicherstand aus dem ersten Teil vorhanden sein. Die drei Möglichkeiten sind wie folgt:ref>Grabowski, Dakota. "Dragon Age II Hands-on Preview". GameZone.com. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. *'"Held von Ferelden"' (Standard): Tötete den Erzdämon und überlebte. Alistair besetzte den Thron. *'"Der Märtyrer"': Die Dalish Elfe, starb um den Erzdämon zu töten und verließ das Reich welches von Alistair und Anora regiert wird. *'"Keine Kompromisse"': Dwarven übernahm den Befehl über den Grauen Wächter. Vertrieb Alistair, sendete Longhain in den Tot im Kampf gegen den Erzdämon und verlies Anora als Ferelden’s Herrscher.' Dialoge Das Dialog-System ''Dragon Age: Origins ist durch ein Dialog-Rad erweitert worden das bis zu sechs Antwort- und Nachfrage-Slots enthält, ähnlich BioWare's früherem Mass Effect. Im Gegensatz zu Mass Effect jedoch, wird nach der Auswahl mit Cursor die Absicht des Spielers gezeigt: flirtend, gewalttätig, sarkastisch, etc.Kirby, Mary. "Question on dialogue system". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07.. Darüber hinaus wird die Spielfigur Hawke eine Stimme besitzen. Der männliche Hawke wird von Nicholas Boulton gesprochen. Anerkennung und Geschenke Dragon Age II nutzt ein System zwischen Freundschaft und Rivalität. Nicht, wie im Vorgänger und der einzigen Möglichkeit den "Weg der Freundschaft" zu gehen. Entweder baust du eine freundliche oder eine antagonistische Beziehung zu den Kameraden auf. Du kannst mit Ihnen streiten und über Punkte diskutieren.Kirby, Mary. "Will party approval be done the same way?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Spezielle Entscheidungen können die Gefährten trotzdem gegen dich aufbringen, auch wenn diese vorab für dein Vorhaben gestimmt haben. Es wird in Dragon Age II weniger Geschenke geben. Ausserdem sind die Geschenke für jeden Begleiter spezifisch festgelegt und können bestimmte Dialoge beeinflussen oder sogar auslösen. Handwerk In Dragon Age: Origins musste der Spieler erst das Rezept lernen um nötige Zutaten für einen Trank, ein Gift oder eine Falle finden zu können. Sobald aber in Dragon Age II der Charakter des Spielers auf Elfenwurz stößt (als Beispiel) haben alle Anbieter Zugang dazu. Die Herausforderung besteht darin die benötigten Komponenten und Rohstoffe und deren Quellen zu finden. Arendt, Susan. "Preview: Was ist neu in Dragon Age II". The Escapist. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Talentbaum Der lineare Verlauf des Talentbaumes in Origins bedeutete, dass der Spieler wertvolle Punkte für Fähigkeiten einsetzen musste, die er eigentlich nie verwenden wollte - um die eigentlichen Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. Der Talentbaum in Dragon Age II dagegen, bietet mehr als einen Weg um die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten zu erhalten. Es gibt diverse Spezialisierungen und Abzweigungen. Technologie In einem Interview mit Joystiq, BioWare VP sagte Greg Zeschuk, "Ich denke eines der wichtigsten Dinge an denen wir gerade arbeiten Dragon Age II ist die Technologie des Spiels. Wir leisten jede Menge Arbeit um aus der Engine von Dragon Age II alles herauszuholen und es optisch erstklassig zu gestalten "pklepek. "BioWare Already Name Dropping Dragon Age 2, Promises Better Visuals". G4tv.com 2010-01-29. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Wichtige Charaktere * Hawke: Der Protagonist. * Flemeth: Die berüchtigte Hexe der Wildnis.(August 2010). Game Informer. (208): 50. * Cassandra: Eine Suchende der Kirche die an Hawke interessiert ist. * Varric: Ein Zwerg, Erzähler und Begleiter von Hawke. * Bethany: Hawke's Schwester und ein Magier. Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Google translation.) * Carver: Hawke's Bruder und ein Krieger.Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Wesley: Ein verletzter Templer dem Hawke auf der Flucht begegnet Lothering. * Aveline: Wesley's Frau und ein Krieger. * Isabela: Der Kapitän des Piratenschiffs Siren's Call, sie ist auch ein Schurke. * Fenris: Ein männlicher Elf und Ex-Sklave dem das Lyrium durch seinem Meister ins Fleisch gebrannt wurde. "Character". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Marethari: Der Dalish Hüter von Dalish elf origin.It is assumed she appears, as seen on a screenshot. * Merrill: Hüter Marethari's der Erste von Dragon Age: Origins. *Sebastian: Ein Bogenschütze, edler Abstammung der für die Ermordung seiner Familie Rache ausübt. *Orsino: Eine mysteriöser Elfen Magier."Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. *Meredith: Knight-Commander von Kirkwall *Bartrand: Varric's Bruder. *Marlowe Dumar:Viscount von Kirkwall Romanzen Nach einem Interview mit Mike Laidlaw, wird in Dragon Age II für alle Geschlechter und Orientierungen Platz für Romanzen sein. RPG France. Interview mit Mike Laidlaw. "Preview et Interview exclusives de Dragon Age II". 2010-12-19. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Translated by AbouU. "The french preview by RPG France". Retrieved 2011-01-07.) Editionen * Reguläre Edition * Dragon Age II BioWare Signature Edition Inhalte zum Download Die folgenden DLCs sind angekündigt worden: * Hindsight (erhältlich bei der offiziellen Dragon Age II website) * Staff of Parthalan (erhältlich bei der Anmeldung für den Newsletter) * The Exiled Prince (erhältlich mit der Signatur Edition oder seperat für 7US Dollar oder 560 Microsoft Points) * The Black Emporium (erhältlich mit jeder Original Dragon Age II - CD ) Systemanforderungen Empfohlene Systemanforderungen *CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad 2.4 GHz Processor oder ähnlich *CPU: AMD Phenom II X3 Triple core 2.8 GHz oder ähnlich *RAM: 2GB (4 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: ATI 3850 512 MB oder größer *Video: NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB oder größer *DirectX 11: ATI 5850 oder größer *DirectX 11: NVIDIA 460 oder größer Minimum System Requirements *OS: Windows XP 32-bit with SP3 *OS: Windows Vista 32-bit with SP2 *OS: Windows 7 64-bit *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *CPU: AMD Athlon 64 X2 (or equivalent) running at 1.8 GHz or greater *RAM: 1 GB (1.5 GB Vista and Windows 7) *Video: Radeon HD 2600 Pro 256 MB *Video: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GS 256 MB cards *Disc Drive: DVD ROM drive required *Hard Drive: 7 GB *Sound: Direct X 9.0c Compatible Sound Card Windows Experience Index: 4.5 Vorschau [Age 2 Vorschau - Destiny Extended|thumb|400px|left|''Dragon Age II'' Vorschau, "Destiny" extended, by Digic Pictures.[http://www.digicpictures.com/#works/game_cinematics?sub=dragon_age_2 "Dragon Age 2". Digic Pictures. Retrieved 2011-01-08.]] * Aufstieg an die Macht - Vorschau Referenzen externe Links * Official Site